


When you no longer afraid of falling, you know to be in love.

by Dionyso



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aereo, Blow Jobs, Destiel Day 2013, High mile sex, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dionyso/pseuds/Dionyso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <img/><br/>Una storia di sguardi, di baffi e di passione ad alta quota. Buon Destiel Day <3 </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	When you no longer afraid of falling, you know to be in love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destiel Day 2013 (https://www.facebook.com/events/202366749938532/?ref=25)](/gifts?recipient=Destiel+Day+2013+%28https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fevents%2F202366749938532%2F%3Fref%3D25%29).



\- Dean, guarda Cass...  
Gli suggerì Sam, dopo aver attirato la sua attenzione scuotendogli il braccio. Dean era concentrato sulla bustina di noccioline che stava mangiando per non pensare all'imminente volo. Sam stava mangiando della frutta disidratata. Cos'altro avrebbe potuto prendere suo fratello in un distributore automatico della sala d'aspetto di un aeroporto? Dean rivolse lo sguardo a Castiel, chiedendosi cosa stesse facendo di tanto particolare da spingere Sam a suggerire di guardarlo. Castiel guardava fisso una pallida ragazza seduta di fronte a loro, che lo osservava a sua volta. In un primo momento Dean pensò che l'angelo stesse flirtando con lei, ma sarebbe stato davvero insolito da parte di Castiel. Quando il cacciatore l'ebbe osservato per almeno due minuti, senza veder spuntare nemmeno un briciolo d'espressione su entrambi i visi e senza che sbattessero le palpebre nemmeno una volta, Dean capì che Castiel era semplicemente sé stesso, che stava facendo quello che faceva per metà del tempo, ovvero osservare in modo inquietante le persone. Doveva essere il passatempo anche della ragazza, probabilmente l'anima gemella di Castiel. Dean ebbe un istantaneo e involontario moto di gelosia, che lo spinse a desiderare di fare un controllo di routine alla ragazza, per vedere se fosse una normale umana (cosa piuttosto improbabile visto che, come Castiel, non sentiva la necessità di sbattere le palpebre), o una creatura soprannaturale. Ma si limitò a sperare in primo luogo che l'angelo non provasse per lei più di una semplice curiosità, e in secondo che la ragazza non salisse sul loro stesso volo. Odiava ammettere a sé stesso una cosa così irrazionale, ma ormai considerava lo sguardo di Castiel come un gesto d'affetto, pari ad un bacio o un abbraccio, e gli dava terribilmente fastidio che non dedicasse questa attenzione esclusivamente a lui. 

Fortunatamente la ragazza e il fidanzato, inquietante quanto lei, presero posto al centro dell'aeromobile, mentre Sam, Castiel e Dean erano sulla coda. Castiel aveva dichiarato di voler sedersi vicino al finestrino, per osservare il cielo durante il volo. Dean provò una spiacevole sensazione nello stomaco al pensiero che il suo angelo ormai poteva volare soltanto alla maniera patetica e poco gradevole degli umani. Per lui non era poi così tanto piacevole nemmeno volare con Castiel, ma riconosceva di essere un caso particolare. Tuttavia quando presero posto, Sam occupò quello vicino al finestrino, Dean quello adiacente al corridoio e Castiel si sedette in mezzo a loro. Dean chiese a Sam di cedere a Castiel il posto che preferiva, ma l'angelo rifiutò, dichiarando di voler restare vicino a lui. Dean sorrise, pensando di essere estremamente fortunato a stare con un angelo che aveva sempre preferito lui al cielo, in tutti i sensi. Gli strinse la mano e la tenne fin quando la luce che imponeva l'obbligo di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza non si spense. 

Il decollo era andato bene, ma Dean era comunque agitato e nervoso. Non gli piaceva volare e rimpiangeva i tempi in cui, grazie all'angelo, uno spostamento dall'altra parte del mondo, se non indolore, sarebbe stato almeno rapido. Il suo umore peggiorò quando attraversarono una turbolenza. Appena l'aereo cominciò a vibrare, Castiel, di sua iniziativa, gli prese la mano. Con l'altra controllò che Dean avesse allacciato bene la cintura di sicurezza, poiché doveva aver visto le sue mani tremare mentre lo faceva. Poi si sporse verso di lui e gli sfiorò appena il viso con le labbra. - Chiudi gli occhi, Dean. Io sono con te, non succederà niente.  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
Gli chiese Dean, utilizzando un tono di voce più acuto del solito. Non riusciva a capire come facesse Castiel ad essere così tranquillo e sicuro. Anche se era abituato alle altezze, non ne era più padrone come prima e la sua vita in quel momento dipendeva dal caso e dall'abilità del pilota come quella di tutti i passeggeri. Castiel sorrise in modo incoraggiante e gli rispose con la consueta calma. - Prima ho stretto la mano al pilota. Era sobrio, sveglio ed in forma. Gli assistenti di volo, quando ci hanno detto di riallacciare le cinture, non mostravano micro-espressioni di preoccupazione. E poi, soprattutto, il mondo ha ancora bisogno di voi, di te. Mio Padre non vi chiamerebbe a sé in un insignificante disastro aereo... - Castiel strinse le labbra e la sua fronte si corrugò. - Credo...  
Aggiunse più prudentemente un attimo dopo. Dean grugnì per il disappunto, ma non ebbe il cuore di confutare le affermazioni ottimistiche e l'ammirazione abilmente dissimulata di Castiel. Chiuse gli occhi, come gli aveva chiesto e strinse forte l'altra mano sul bracciolo. 

Dopo la turbolenza, Dean era visibilmente più rilassato. Aveva aperto un'altra bustina di noccioline e l'aveva divisa con Castiel. Ne aveva persino tirata qualcuna a Sam, che non si era accorto di niente. Aveva chiesto inoltre ad un'assistente di volo un pennarello, per provare a fare dei baffi a Sam. L'assistente di volo gli aveva portato una confezione con un libro da colorare e due pennarelli. L'aveva portata anche a un bambino dall'aria triste seduto due file davanti a loro. Il bambino non sembrò aver gradito particolarmente la cosa, ma Castiel si era mostrato subito interessato. Aveva osservato che non bastavano due colori per completare i disegni. Dean aveva risposto che bastavano per fare i baffi a Sam, e Castiel gli aveva chiesto di farli anche a lui. Dean decise che non era il caso di discutere con il suo angelo. Disegnò a Sam un bel paio di baffi, chiedendosi se suo fratello stesse davvero solo dormendo o fosse caduto in coma, e fece lo stesso a Castiel, ma sulla mano. - Perché, Dean?  
Gli aveva chiesto l'angelo, osservando incuriosito il disegno. Dean aveva sorriso e si era sporto verso di lui per sussurrargli: - Perché tu sei troppo bello, non hai bisogno dei baffi. E perché se ti bacio non voglio rimanere con le labbra sporche d'inchiostro.  
Castiel sorrise vagamente, appoggiando la mano sulla coscia di Dean e salendo fino all'inguine. Dean la bloccò immediatamente, prima anche solo di pensarci. - No, Cass. Non possiamo.  
Castiel non spostò la mano e i suoi occhi si accesero con una scintilla di desiderio.  
\- Veramente, Dean, ho letto tutte le condizioni al momento della prenotazione, le domande più frequenti sul sito internet, l'intera rivista di bordo e la carta delle disposizioni di sicurezza, e non è scritto da alcuna parte che non possiamo.  
In quel momento Dean desiderò di avere l'abilità nelle espressioni facciali propria di Sam, perché non trovava una valida argomentazione per controbattere. Lui non aveva mai letto nessuna delle cose che aveva nominato Castiel, ma era più che sicuro che l'angelo avesse ragione. Non esisteva il divieto di fare sesso in volo. Ma non era questo il punto. Si tormentò le mani, prima di rispondere.  
\- E' che... Se ci fosse un'altra turbolenza... Se dovessimo mettere i giubbini di salvataggio e le maschere d'ossigeno... E se l'aereo cadesse...  
Dean sospirò profondamente e represse le parole che stava per dire a Castiel. Aveva paura di non essere in grado di fare l'amore con la costante tensione che teneva in scacco il suo corpo in volo.  
\- La voce registrata e le statistiche dicono che è improbabile che succeda.  
Dean odiò davvero Castiel per la sua prontezza e per la sua testardaggine. Ma lo odiò ancora di più perché non aveva spostato la mano, anzi, gli stringeva la coscia con più vigore. E aveva fatto in modo che anche una parte di lui si accendesse dello stesso desiderio degli occhi di Castiel, ormai evidente anche nei propri pantaloni. - Andiamo in bagno?  
Propose Dean, arrendendosi all'angelo. - Andiamo in bagno.  
Accettò Castiel, sorridendo per la piccola vittoria ottenuta. 

Dean fu il primo ad alzarsi. Era la prima volta che andava in bagno in aereo non per vomitare. Fortunatamente non c'era fila, la maggior parte dei passeggeri era caduta nello stesso coma da volo che aveva preso Sam. Ma solo un grosso signore con un cappellino dei Chicago Bulls poteva vantare dei baffi migliori di quelli che aveva fatto a suo fratello. Nel bagno si lavò le mani e si sciacquò il viso. Lo spazio era davvero esiguo, quando Castiel avrebbe visto che a malapena ci sarebbero stati entrambi, avrebbe cambiato idea. Tuttavia quando l'angelo si infilò con disinvoltura nella cabina, non sembrò nemmeno porsi il problema. Spinse Dean contro la parete e lo fece sedere sul piccolo ripiano del lavandino. Lo aggredì con un bacio passionale, bloccandogli le mani sullo specchio alle sue spalle. Contemporaneamente si infilò fra le sue gambe, strusciandosi lascivamente contro di lui e facendolo eccitare ancora di più. Castiel si infilò nella curva del suo collo e guadagnò imperiosamente spazio, spazio che succhiò e mordicchiò a lungo, fin quando Dean non sentì la familiare sensazione di un succhiotto appena fatto. A quel punto Castiel si inginocchiò e, dopo aver slacciato la cintura e sbottonato i pantaloni, gli liberò il pene. Lo osservò per qualche secondo con aria famelica. Poi esclamò, con voce incredibilmente più profonda del solito: - Signori passeggeri, è il pilota che vi parla. Ho riscontrato che stiamo per attraversare una grossa turbolenza... - Castiel lo leccò per tutta la lunghezza. - Molto grossa. Siete pregati di allacciare le cinture di sicurezza. - Se lo infilò in bocca ed afferrò entrambi i lembi della cintura, tirandolo a sé e facendolo entrare progressivamente fra le sue labbra. Lo succhiò un po' e poi ricominciò a leccarlo, cambiando ritmo e direzione in continuazione. Dean aveva quasi dimenticato di essere su un aereo. - A breve saremo fuori dalla turbolenza... - Castiel inclinò la testa e si lasciò scappare un mugolio di soddisfazione. - Non molto presto spero. Potreste avvertire dei vuoti d'aria... - Succhiò con forza e produsse una sorta di schiocco che fece mancare la suddetta aria a Dean. - Ma non appena ne usciremo, saranno servite bevande fresche e calde... Calde, soprattutto. Vi preghiamo dunque di mantenere la calma.  
Il tono voluttuoso dell'angelo e l'occhiolino che gli fece nel pronunciare le ultime parole, resero impossibile a Dean seguire il suo consiglio. Dean aveva perso la calma dal momento in cui avevano messo piede sull'aeromobile, ma almeno in quel momento era preso dal panico per una situazione più che piacevole. Lasciò andare il bordo del lavandino a cui si stava mantenendo, con una mano strinse la spalla di Castiel, con l'altra gli afferrò i capelli, spingendolo verso di lui. L'angelo si lasciò guidare da Dean, riempiendosi completamente la bocca. I minuti successivi furono sconvolgenti ed eccitanti oltre ogni aspettativa per il cacciatore. Castiel stava dando il meglio, forse per distrarlo, forse perché la situazione proibita lo stimolava, o forse semplicemente dedicava tutto sé stesso a Dean, come sempre. Ad un certo punto per Dean fu talmente difficile controllarsi, che dovette lasciare la spalla di Castiel per portare la mano alla bocca. La morse, e solo questo gli impedì di produrre suoni inopportuni quando raggiunse il momento di massimo piacere. La vista gli si offuscò e gli mancarono le forze. Appoggiò la schiena e la testa allo specchio, lasciando scivolare la mano con cui teneva i capelli di Castiel sul collo dell'angelo, e massaggiandolo pigramente sulla nuca. Castiel si prese qualche secondo di pausa, appoggiando la testa sul suo bacino, fin quando il ritmo del respiro di entrambi non tornò normale. Dopodiché rese di nuovo presentabile Dean (non fu molto complicato visto che l'angelo aveva fatto sparire tutte le prove del misfatto ingoiandole) e si alzò. Guardò ancora Dean come se fosse qualcosa molto gustoso che aspettasse solo di essere mangiato, nonostante, in un certo senso, l'avesse appena fatto. Gli afferrò i capelli, come aveva fatto il cacciatore durante l'atto, e li tirò, lasciandogli scoperto il collo. Accarezzò con un dito il segno che gli aveva lasciato prima e poi si avvicinò all'orecchio, per sussurrargli: - Gentili passeggeri, la turbolenza è passata. L'attuale velocità di crociera è di 490km/h, siamo distanti tre ore dalla nostra destinazione. Spero che gradirete le bevande che vi saranno servite nei prossimi minuti, così come io ho gradito la mia. 

Sam si svegliò, stiracchiandosi e dando un calcio a qualcosa. Quando aprì gli occhi si accorse che aveva colpito la gamba di Castiel. - Scusa, Cass.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, Sam. Capisco che per te viaggiare in uno spazio così ristretto sia poco confortevole.  
Sam si preparò ad un'inevitabile battuta o replica sarcastica di Dean, che stranamente non arrivò. Si sporse oltre l'angelo e si accorse che il fratello stava dormendo, con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Castiel e la mano nella sua. - Dean dorme... - Esclamò Sam, sorpreso. Non aveva mai visto il fratello così sereno e rilassato in aereo. - Che cosa hai fatto?  
Chiese cercando lo sguardo di Castiel, che solo allora lo distolse dal fratello e lo spostò su di lui. Era stata la forza dell'abitudine a spingerlo a fare quella domanda e, solo dopo averla fatta, si rese conto di essere stato poco delicato, poiché Castiel non avrebbe potuto usare più nessun trucco per far addormentare Dean. L'angelo tuttavia non sembrò intristito o infastidito quando rispose. - Niente di particolare. Gli ho tenuto la mano e l'ho distratto chiacchierando.  
Spiegò scuotendo le spalle e poi ritornò a fissare lo sguardo sul fratello dormiente. La tenerezza e l'affetto nei suoi occhi erano più evidenti che mai, e lo spinsero a distogliere lo sguardo, poiché si sentiva come se li stesse spiando attraverso il buco di una serratura. Dean e Castiel riuscivano ad essere intimamente vicini anche senza scambiarsi fastidiose effusioni in qualunque momento condividessero. Sam si schiarì la voce e, prima che potesse fermarsi, si ritrovò a fare una seconda domanda inopportuna all'angelo. - Quando ti stancherai di guardarlo?  
Inopportuna perché riguardava il loro rapporto, e perché avrebbe distolto ancora una volta l'attenzione di Castiel da Dean, privando il fratello di quell'immateriale e continua protezione costituita dal suo sguardo. Sam infatti era convinto che, anche se Castiel non era più un angelo, non aveva smesso di vegliare su Dean e che l'avrebbe fatto fino all'ultimo giorno della sua vita mortale. Ma Castiel, anche questa volta, non sembrò turbato e rispose senza fare una piega. - Mai.


End file.
